A Year
by Nepygill
Summary: Written for Marigold's Challenge 11 - Yuletide in the Shire, though not all are celebrating - 1483 S.R


_**Title: **A Year_

_**Author: **Nep the secret Hobbit_

_**Summary: **Written for Marigold's Challenge #11 - Yuletide in the Shire, though not all are celebrating - 1483 S.R_

_**Author's Notes: **This is my first Lotr fic, though not my first literary effort. It was inspired by a Status Quo song called 'A Year'. Hopefully most of the dates are correct and I apologise if anything is wrong, Tolkien mentioned the date that Merry and Pippin left the Shire to go to Gondor as 1484, Sam departed for the Grey Havens in 1482, this was Yule in the year in between…_

The whole of the Shire rejoiced once more, for Yule was upon them. Hobbit children laughed in delight at the gifts they received while their families ate, drank and were merry with music. Tookland, home of the Thain and his family, was no exception. The Great Smials had come alive again for its annual celebration; music loud and joyous lifted the hearts of all Hobbits. This was a time to celebrate.

Faramir Took was greeting his guests, as befitted his position as son of the Thain. It seemed as if all of Tuckborough had turned up to partake of the Thain's generosity this night. He was tired of so many greetings and handshakes, some to Hobbits he barely knew, and he was ready to join the feast himself. He looked over to his father hopefully.

The Thain looked as tired as Faramir felt, and he felt a twinge of concern, deep lines of age and worry lined the Thain's face, the usual sparkle of the bright green eyes were duller as of late. It had been a difficult year and the son worried, his father wasn't as young as he was, and despite the constant reassurances he was fine, Faramir knew otherwise.

"Da, perhaps it is time to join the feast, there surely can't be another Hobbit left in Tuckborough to arrive?" Faramir walked over, taking his father by the arm.

Peregrin Took looked at his son, acknowledging the worry in his eyes, then he nodded. "Aye, they'll start invading from Buckland next."

Faramir smiled at the small joke, but he knew how much his father would have liked to see the Master of Buckland again, it had been a while since their meeting last Yule…that Yule. Farry bit his lip and looked up at his father and managed a smile, but he knew Pippin had seen.

Father and son made their way to the main hall were the celebration was taking place, the merry music growing louder as they neared. Before they could get through the large doors though, a golden-haired lass with a scowl on her face blocked their path.

"Faramir Took, where have you been? The feast is ready to begin." Goldilocks began, then seeing the Thain her demeanour changed. "Uncle Pippin! Sorry, I didn't realise."

Pippin chuckled affectionately at his daughter-in-love. "It's alright lass, as long as we didn't miss the feast." He said, knowing full well the event would traditionally begin with the Thain's Speech. Then the three entered the grand hall together, where a large crowd were seating at long rows of tables full of festive food. A cheer started as the Tooks greeted their Thain. Pippin smiled thinly, and took his place at the head of the table.

Almost immediately his gaze fell on the empty seat and place at the left of the table beside him, and his heart was wrung with grief once more. Then he steadied himself, stealing his expression into a professional demeanour. He looked down the tables immediately in front of him, and his heart was gladdened by the sight of his two daughters and their husbands and children, and Faramir, his only son, sat on his right with Goldilocks and their two children.

"Greetings Hobbits of Tookland. We gather here on this day to celebrate Yuletide, and to give thanks for the year past and for the year ahead." Pippin raised his glass to address all the Tooks and his expression grew sombre, he swallowed past the large lump in his throat and continued, praying he did not break. "Now please raise your glasses in a toast as we honour the memory of the late Mistress of Tookland, may she never be forgotten."

Peregrin looked down at the empty seat beside him and sighed deeply, then he took a large sip out of his glass, he looked up to find Faramir staring intensely at him, and the Thain smiled for the sake of his son.

"Let the feast begin!" Pippin declared in the time-honoured tradition. The music began again, and all Hobbits turned their attentions to food.

After the feast the dancing began and Faramir was immediately kept busy by his wife and children, they danced and sang, played silly games and laughed the whole night long, the rest of the Tooks having just as much fun, and it was a late hour when Farry realised he had not seen his father for a long time. Worried, he caught sight of the Steward of Tookland and made his way through the crowds towards him.

"Reginard, have you seen my father recently?" Farry asked.

The old hobbit turned from watching his own great-grandchildren play, a frown creased his face and he shook his head. "No lad, have you tried his study?"

"Not yet," Farry replied, "I am just worried for him."

The wise old Steward looked understandingly at the future Thain, "This has been a difficult year for all of us Faramir, but your father has the wisdom and courage to do what he needs to."

Farry greeting this statement with a puzzled look, "what do you mean?" But before Reginard could answer Faramir's attention was diverted by his oldest sister Ruby, who pulled hard at his arm."

"Ruby? What's the matter?" The lass had tears running down her face as she looked up to her brother.

"Its Da, he's in his room, he simply sits there. And when I called to him he appeared not to hear. Oh Farry! I fear for him since Mum died, it's as if he's lost his heart and cannot find it again."

Fear entered Farry's own heart, but for the sake of his sister he remained calm and soothed her by promising he would reach their father and comfort him. After leaving Ruby in the care of her husband, Faramir hurried away to the bedrooms of the Thain, deep inside the Great Smials, dreading what he would find.

He did not bother to knock, if the Thain had not noticed his sister's call, but instead went inside the dark room, lit by a single candle resting near the bed that had remained alight for the whole year. On the bed sat a lone figure with shoulders hunched and a small item held preciously between his hands, neither speaking nor moving.

"Da?" Faramir called gently. And there was no response. Quietly, as if not to startle a small bird or shy creature, Farry walked over to the bed and sat next to his father, putting an arm round him to bring him to his senses.

"Da?" He whispered, "its Faramir, come back to us now."

And as if waking from a dream Peregrin sat straighter, eyes blinking in remembrance as they lost the gaze of one who was lost, and he looked straight at his son.

"Forgive me Farry, I was in my own world."

Faramir smiled, "Are you alright Da, Ruby and I were worried, why don't you come back to the party?" Farry could see his father was anything but alright, but there was very little he could say that would ease the Thain's broken heart.

Pippin didn't answer, and silence reigned, and after a few moments Pippin smiled down at the object in his hands, it was his elven brooch, a treasured possession for many years and something he was rarely without.

"I was just remembering the Quest, and the lady who gave me this brooch." Pippin began, and Faramir nodded in understanding, for he had heard the tales and when he had been old enough, had read the Red Book from cover to cover.

"I never thought I would meet anyone as beautiful as the Elven-Lady Galadriel in all my life," Pippin continued, "but when I met your mother I knew I had been wrong, she sparkled like a jewel, standing out from all Hobbits."

Faramir smiled as he remembered his mother, and when he looked back to Pippin, he noticed tears slowly falling down the face of his father that he knew so well.

"I miss her so much Farry, especially now. Has it really been a year to the day that she left us?"

The son stayed silent, feeling his father had something important to say to him.

"Treasure your wife Faramir, love her and tell her so each day, for every day you have together is a blessing, you have grown from a lovely child into a brave, courageous and intelligent Hobbit, I am so very proud of you, I know that when I leave the Shire shall have a fine Thain."

Faramir felt his heart pound in his chest and his eyes watered with anticipated loss and worry. "What do you mean? Da? You've still got years left."

The Thain wryly shook his head. "Aye Farry that may be so." He said cryptically, and Farry pondered his father's strange words with a small amount of anxiety.

"Maybe you could do with a break Da, maybe go and see Uncle Merry in Buckland?" Faramir suggested.

The Thain thought for a few minutes before replying, as was his way these days, "Merry has enough to think about with Estella, he need not worry himself over me, for whatever I said he would do anyway."

"He would have come tonight if he could, I know how much it would mean to you." Farry said.

"I know lad, but he has more important things to see to. It has been too long however since I saw my old cousin, and dear Sam, how I wished I could have said a proper goodbye, but he was always one for not causing fuss." Pippin smiled wistfully, remembering the shock of receiving the letter from his dear friend Samwise Gamgee Gardner, but in his heart Pip was glad Sam had been reunited with his Frodo in Elvenhome, maybe there he too would find peace after his Rosie had passed away.

"And how I would like to see Strider again, and the White City. It has been too long."

In that moment Faramir realised how lonely his father had been the past year, although he had been surrounded by his family and the Tooks. The Quest had brought three hobbits closer than any had thought and now in his time of uttermost need Sam had left for the Grey Havens, and Merry dared not leave the bedside of his beloved.

"But I am simply a silly old Hobbit, what are you doing here Farry? There is still a party upstairs and your wife and children are waiting I'm sure."

"That silly old Hobbit happens to be my father, and I am worried about you," Faramir replied, "perhaps we can both go back up to the party, it still sounds lively enough."

Pippin smiled, "no, you go and enjoy it, and tell the Tooks that their old Thain is retiring for the night, as he cannot keep up with the young ones anymore."

Faramir gave him a look that told him he was unconvinced. "Da.."

"Go Farry, I am alright."

Faramir knew there was nothing more he could say, so he took his leave of the Thain, he said goodnight and quietly closed the door after him. But as he walked down the corridors of the Great Smials and back to the Hall he couldn't help realising his father was feeling the pull of the south lands ever stronger, and like Samwise, would one day up and leave. He realised the Thain was now an old Hobbit and if he was going to go on a journey it should be soon if he wished to find peace. But selfishly Farry hoped his father would stay for just a bit longer.

**_Two months later..._**

The two old cousins embraced fiercely, neither willing to let go for a long time. When they finally pulled apart each was teary-eyed and sorrowful, complete understanding passed between the two who were as close as brothers and there was no need for words.After a few moments Pippin was the first to break the silence. "I came as soon as the post arrived, I'm so sorry Merry."

Meriadoc Brandybuck the Magnificent, Master of Buckland, Knight of the Mark and one of the nine of the Fellowship of the Ring allowed his cousin to pass and enter the sanctuary of Brandy Hall.

"I was just glad her passing was peaceful, she was ill for so long I feared…"

"…she would be tormented to the end." Pippin finished, knowing the feeling all too well.

Merry gave a watery smile. "After all these years Pip, you still finish my sentences, still hanging on to every word I say?"

Pippin tiredly grinned, "And then some," and then he sobered. "I am truly sorry about Estella, she and Diamond were great friends for many years and she was a wonderful wife and mother. How are Theodoc and Eowyn doing?"

Merry shook his head. "They knew she was ill, and we all tried to prepare while still having hope in our hearts, but it has still come as a shock, they always prayed for a miracle. But I fear this was one thing I could not grant them…"

Merry broke off and tried to prevent the countless tears that were ready to fall. Immediately Pippin embraced him and the two grieved for the loss of their beloved wives.

When they again pulled apart Merry looked grim. "There is yet more ill news, Cousin."

Pippin prepared himself, but Merry had yet to speak again. "Merry?" He said gently.

Merry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. He held it out gravely to Pippin. "I am sorry Pip, but I may be leaving you and the Shire very soon."

Pippin looked up sharply, but then gazed down at the letter he had been handed.

However Merry spared him the reading of the delicate and beautiful handwriting. "This letter arrived two weeks ago, it is from Eowyn. Eomer-King is lying on his death bed with mere months to live Pip, and he very much wishes to see me again, I could not go before with Estella so ill…"

"…But now you wish to go," Pippin surmised, then took a sharp breath, "you mean not to return?"

Merry shook his head. "There is nothing for me here anymore Pip, I loved Estella more than life, and now she is gone everywhere I turn I am reminded of what I have lost."

"But Theodoc and Eowyn, must they lose their mother and their father? And what of me? Don't go where I can't follow, dear Merry." Pippin spoke fearfully, looking very much like the scared tweenager who had set out from the Shire all those years ago.

"Then come with me." Merry said simply.

Pippin looked as if he had pondered this question before. "I would like to see Gondor and the White City again, it has been a very long time. But leaving Farry and the girls so soon after their mother?"

Merry smiled, "You are right, it is a selfish thing to do, but Theodoc realises I must go," and seeing Pippin's mind forming another question he added, "no he hasn't seen the letter, but he knows, somehow he knows."

Pippin looked down. "I think Faramir suspects the same." Then he said quieter; "he is a good, brave lad and will make a fine Thain, for he is more than ready."

Merry realised the truth of Pippin's words. "Then you are coming? Do not do this simply for me, I am an old Hobbit and feel my own end is not far. Make sure you do this for yourself Pippin, make sure you are truly ready."

"I have always followed you to each corner of Middle-Earth, this time is no different. For if you left me behind I could not bear it, my beloved Diamond passed over and my son is long ready to take on the responsibilities of his heritage. I will accompany you Merry, and after attending the King in Rohan, we should make our way to Gondor and to Strider, we shall live out the rest of our days there in peace and happiness, knowing our families prosper in the Shire and we shall be greeting our loved ones soon."

Merry looked tenderly at his younger cousin. "You speak the truth, it would be an honour to be accompanied on this last great adventure Peregrin Took."

Pippin sighed knowingly, remembered the wise words given to him by an old friend when he believed he would die, so many years ago now.

_"The journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path... One that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all change to silver glass...  
...And then you see it.  
White shores... and beyond. The far green country under a swift sunrise."_

Pippin smiled as he remembered.

"It is only the beginning."

**The End**


End file.
